


Far Cry 6

by thiswesternfeeling



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Multi, title will change if/when the actual game called fc6 comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswesternfeeling/pseuds/thiswesternfeeling
Summary: As a child, Ashya Sulimova was an American refugee taken to Moscow after the Collapse. Now an adult, she is the only one who can prove her father is innocent of his war crime charges. Traveling across Russia she learns more and more about the world her family left, the world she and her allies want to create, and that no one is who they seem.





	1. Opening Cutscene

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is an extremely experimental writing style and I have absolutely no experience with creating video games

[Fade in from black, the player character is seated in the living room of a small flat and looking at their smartphone. It is showing a call labeled "MOM"]

LAURA, over the phone: "Ash, no. You don't understand. This is--"

ASHYA: "You're damn right I don't understand! I don't understand your reckless, selfish--"

LAURA: "Listen to me, Ash. Please, sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone."

ASHYA: "Leave? Well enough alone? Do you hear yourself? We did not come this far to give up now."

LAURA: "This isn't giving up, this is about knowing when to cut your losses. [A pause] Your father wasn't a perfect man, Ashya. You don't know what he did before it all went down."

ASHYA: "He didn't fucking commit genocide in a country he can't even point to on a map, mom!"

[At this point, ASHYA's voice is cracking and her hands are shaking, blurring the phone screen to the player's view]

LAURA, regaining composure: "You know I'm just worried about you."

ASHYA: "Well, don't be. You think I would be doing this if I wasn't capable? I fought in the Kyrati War. I was a merc on the Rook Islands. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be a woman on the Rook Islands? I can handle it."

LAURA: "I can't stop you. I know you're going to do it. Just, please, Ashya, check in every once in a while? You're all I have left."

ASHYA: "Of course. Love you mom."

LAURA: "Love you too."

[ASHYA hangs up, and wipes away a tear with her hand. A knock is heard on the door, and ASHYA gestures for the guest, SERGEI, to come in and sit down]

SERGEI: "So you're doing it?"

ASHYA: "For now. Until she calls again and begs me not to. I just don't know where to begin."

SERGEI: "You found where they're keeping him yet?"

ASHYA: "Probably not in the oblast. Probably a max security place for political prisoners and war criminals."

[SERGEI passes her a note]

ASHYA, unfolding the paper: "What's this?"

SERGEI: "It's a list I made, of all the places I think they could be keeping him. I'd go with you, but I've got the little ones, and the wife won't understand if I just run off to save some war criminal. Scout out some of the places. Do a little recon. Call back to me with anything of note."

ASHYA: "Thanks for all your help. It really means everything to me."

SERGEI: "It's nothing. Now get out there, before the sun comes up and the guards change shifts."

[Player opens the main menu to see SERGEI's locations marked on the map as three exclamation points. There are five total slots for maps in the menu, four of which have a LOCKED symbol next to them. The currently unlocked map, where the player begins, is labeled MOSCOW. Scrolling to the left shows the CHARACTER GUIDEBOOK, and further to the left, the GUNS FOR HIRE. All gun for hire slots are locked, with ????s where their names would be and blanks where their photos would be.

The TUTORIAL then pops up, guiding the player through the controls by navigating ASHYA out of her flat and down into the street]


	2. Character Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some mild spoilers as to who is who, also this operates under the jackal=jack carver theory

protagonist 

Name: Ashya Sulimova (Ашя Сулимова)

Role: Player character

Age: 20s

Residence: Moscow, Russia

Birthplace: Minneapolis, USA

Birth name: Ashley Harmon

Relationships: Laura Sulimova (mother), Pavel Sulimov (father)

Occupation: Military (discharged)

 

Guns for hire 

Name: John Alexander "Jack" Carver

Role: GFH

Age: 58

Romanceable?: No

Residence: Transitory

Birthplace: USA

Other names: The Jackal

Occupation: Prison Guard; formerly US Navy seal, former arms dealer

Perks: Lock-pick, Precision Aim, Weapons Buff

 

Name: Rey Talugmai

Role: GFH

Age: Late 20s

Romanceable: Yes

Residence: Yekaterinberg, Russia

Birthplace: Rook Islands

Occupation: Mercenary

Perks: Stealth, Tatau, Brick Wall

Relationships: Citra Talugmai (mother), unknown father (possibly Hoyt Volker)

 

Name: Mikhail Petrovich

Role: GFH

Age: 30s

Romanceable: Yes

Residence: Moscow, Russia

Occupation: Pilot

Perks: Fast Travel, Getaway Plane

 

Name: Hurk Drubman Jr

Role: GFH

Age: 40s

Romanceable: Yes

Residence: USA

Birthplace: USA

Perks: Heavy, Explosives, Heat Seeker

 

Name: Tatiana “Pidge” Philippakou (Τατιάνα Φιλιππάκου)

Age: Unknown

Role: GFH

Romanceable: Yes

Residence: Nizhny Novgorod

Birthplace: Syros, Greece

Perks: Cat-like reflexes, Silent Assassin, Takedown

 

Other 

Name: Laura Sulimova

Role: NPC, Ashya's mother

Age: 50s

Romanceable: No ~~(you sick fuck)~~

Residence: Moscow

Birthplace: Los Angeles, USA

Occupation: Seamstress

 

Name: Pavel Sulimov

Role: NPC, Ashya's father

Age: Late 50s

Romanceable: No ~~(you sick fuck)~~

Residence: Transitory

Birthplace: Minneapolis, USA

Occupation: None, prisoner (former military/politics)

 

Name: Sergei Antonin

Role: NPC, guide for player character

Age: 20s-30s

Romanceable: No

Residence: Moscow

Occupation: Mercenary, former military


	3. Pidge The Gun-runner - Story Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Ashya comes across Pidge Philippakou and adds her to the roster

SERGEI, over the phone: "Pidge can get you a gun. And, I know your dad wasn't involved in this but, she used to be an arms dealer back in the day. I know, she doesn't look it. But you have to trust me, she has connections. Ever heard of the six degrees theory? Anyways, what I'm saying is, she might not know anything, but she sure as hell knows a guy who knows a guy. Tell her you're a friend of mine. Over-n-out."

[ASHYA is outside her flat, the tutorial menu has closed. A location marker spawns on the mini-map, guiding the player 20 steps to the north. The marked building appears to be a laundromat, but upon entering the building is clearly a front for some sort of illegal activity. A petite woman with a strong Greek accent, older than Ashya, with the nametag "PIDGE" approaches the front counter]

PIDGE, speaking Russian, with captions in English: "Here to pick up? Drop off?"

ASHYA, speaking Russian: "Actually, I'm a friend of Sergei Antonin. I need help"

[PIDGE's expression turns from cheery to serious, and she switches to English]

PIDGE: "You need weapons? A loan?"

ASHYA: "No, I... well, yes I'm gonna need weapons but Sergei told me you knew someone who could help me. I need to know the location of where a specific prisoner is being held. Pavel Sokolov."

PIDGE: "Sulimov? You want to find Sulimov? I commend your bravery. He's in Gadyuka."

ASHYA: "Thanks, thanks so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. He's my dad. He's innocent, I swear. He can't even point to Kyrat on a map, and he was in Hong Kong at the time all this went down. I can prove his innocence. I just need to get to him."

PIDGE: "Sulimov's daughter! I knew something was familiar about you."

ASHYA: "Thanks. Name's Ashya, by the way. Now how do I get to him?"

PIDGE, eyes narrowing: "You don't know where Gadyuka is, do you?"

ASHYA: "...no. No I do not."

PIDGE: "I could tell. You don't just walk right into a place like Gadyuka. You have a lot to learn."

[PIDGE gestures for ASHYA's map, which she gives her. PIDGE then draws a note on one part of the map, one of the locations highlighted by SERGEI]

PIDGE: "Here. Meet me at this spot tonight. I can introduce you to Jack. He's got the experience. You familiar with the UAC civil war?"

ASHYA: "Yeah, sorta."

PIDGE: "He was there. Wanted for war crimes, too. He's a prison guard now, once was at Gadyuka. He will be of infinitely more help than me navigating the place once you get there. But he might need convincing. He's been through the ringer, you know. Still wanted all these years later. Might not want to risk coming out of retirement."

ASHYA: "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

PIDGE, smiling: "Bravery. That's something I like about you already. You take risks. Maybe Jack will like you after all."

[ASHYA turns to leave, but before she can, PIDGE slides her a small handgun and a satchel of ammo]

PIDGE: "Be careful. Take care. Need any help, my number is on the map."

ASHYA, sliding a handful of bills over the counter: "Thanks. Thank you so much, Pidge. I really owe you."

[ASHYA exits the building. SERGEI is calling over the phone]

SERGEI: "So? How did it go?"

ASHYA: "Uh, good, I think. I think she likes me, I'm not sure. She said my dad is at a place called Gadyuka, but she said she knew someone who could help me there better than she could. You know about the UAC civil war? She said something about someone named Jack."

SERGEI, pausing: "Pidge is sending you to the Jackal?"

ASHYA, uneasy: "Uh... No, she's sending me to Jack. One syllable."

SERGEI: "But she said UAC. Right?"

ASHYA: "Yes."

SERGEI: "Then there's only one person she could be sending you to. The man's been presumed dead since '08, but everyone knows he fled the conflict. It's like an open secret. I can see why Pidge would say he's the best man for the job. But I don't think he'll want to help."

ASHYA: "But it's worth a shot, right? She said he was a prison guard?"

SERGEI: "Oh, he's been almost everything under the sun. Most notably an arms dealer. But that was a long time ago. He's long past his prime. But you're right, it is worth a shot, he's the only one who's been on both sides of the bars at Gadyuka. Says here in his wikipedia article. I'd recommend you read up on him. Real interesting person, in a fucked up way, I think."

[The main menu opens, and a new tab called the NEWS FEED pops up. Sergei has sent Ashya a link to the aforementioned article. Clicked in-game, it opens the player's browser and goes to the Far Cry 2 wiki]


	4. Meet Jack - Cutscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashya meets Jack after scouting the prison he guards and watching for when he’ll be leaving. 
> 
> Yes, Jack is an unreliable storyteller about what happened with Marty, but Ashya doesn’t need to know that, does she?

[ASHYA swerves her car, nearly colliding with JACK as he leaves the parking lot]

Jack, exiting vehicle and pulling out a gun: “Fucking hell. I knew Russian drivers were crazy but this is a whole new level of…

Ashya, leaping out of the car, cutting him off: “Jack!!” [A pause] “...Jackal!”

Jack’s face hardens, then turns a bit sad as he approaches: “Fuck. I knew this day would come.” [JACK stares into ASHYA’s face and almost caresses her cheek, but stops himself] “Spent nearly twenty years planning what to say to you, and it doesn’t get any easier.”

Ashya: “You know me?”

Jack: “Of you, I knew of you. I knew your father.”

Ashya, with passion: “You know my father? Perfect, can you help me to--”

Jack, cutting her off: “Know? No, kid, knew. But I guess I owe a few favors to Alencar’s kid.”

Ashya: “No, not Alencar. Sulimov.”

Jack: “Oh. So you’re not the daughter of Marty Alencar?”

Ashya: “No, Pavel Sulimov. I’m Ashya Sulimova.”

Jack: “Ah, makes sense. You don’t exactly look Egyptian.” [chuckles]

Ashya: “No, American, actually.”

[JACK and ASHYA make their way into his car to avoid creating suspicion]

Jack: “So, Ash, you’re an American doing god knows what in Fuckovich, Russia, fucking around in a high security prison, and you come across the only other american here, speaking perfect english, and you call me by a name I haven’t used in decades. Forgive me if I assume bad intent. How the hell did you even know my old nom de guerre?”

Ashya, anxious: “Ashya. Not Ash. And, I— I read about you. In books. I watched your old interviews. I spent the last few visits here watching you, listening to you, I had to make sure it was you.”

Jack, laughing: “Fucking hell, kid. A teenager with a hardon for world history did in a few days what interpol’s been trying to do for twenty fucking years. What, you want my autograph or something?”

Ashya: “No, that’s not it, I need help. And reading about you, I figured you could give me a bit of a boost. Send me to someone who can help me. I… This isn’t easy, I’ve run out of options, I just need to get my dad back. I don’t know how else I can do this.” [ASHYA begins to cry]

Jack: “Hey, don’t cry, kid. What is it you need help with?”

Ashya, through tears: “My dad, Sulimov, Pavel Sulimov. He’s innocent. He’s been accused of war crimes. He couldn’t have done it. He wasn’t there when it all went down. I keep trying to tell the cops that, but they won’t listen. Won’t let me testify. The fingerprints, they don’t match, but no one will listen to me. But the only language they speak is violence. And I don’t want to have to speak their language to get them to listen.”

Jack: ”Sulimov, huh? Lucky for you I know where he is. Not so lucky for you, is it ain’t here.”

Ashya: “I know, he’s at Gadyuka. Pidge told me. Pidge Philippakou.”

Jack: “Pidge sent you to me? Shit you must be desperate. I can show you how to get there, tell you everything you need to know to make it in without arousing suspicion. I take it she told you I’ve been on both sides of the bars at Gadyuka.”

Ashya: “Yes, she did.”

Jack: “Guess I am the best man for the job. I’d ask what’s in it for me, but I’m sure Pidge can arrange that. Unfortunately for you, I haven’t done anything like this since the UAC civil war, with Marty. So I’m a bit rusty.”

[at this point the player character can make two choices: A) Ask about Marty, or B) Drop the subject. If player chooses B, they can ask option A at any other point in the game as long as Jack is their gun for hire and they are not in active combat]

Option A, Ask About Marty 

Ashya: “So if you don’t mind me asking, who was Marty?”

Jack, pausing: “I guess I opened this can of worms, didn’t I? You said you read about me, and what I did in the UAC. You remember how history says it ended?”

Ashya: “You allegedly were killed when a blockade blew but your body was never found.”

Jack: “That’s what officially happened, I guess. But clearly that’s not true. Marty was the one who died when the blockade was blasted. There wasn’t a det cord, so we had to do it manually. I gave him a choice to either set off the dynamite or take the diamonds to the border, where we were gonna bribe the guards to let civilians go. I would do whichever job he didn’t take. He took the dynamite, so I took the diamonds.”

Ashya: “So, he willingly gave his life for you?”

Jack: “Hmmm, let’s go with that. I don’t really want to talk about this anymore.”

Option B: Drop the Subject 

Ashya: “It’s been a while, but you know what you’re doing, and I can shoot enough for the both of us, so it works out.”

Jack, smiling: “You? Shoot enough for the both of us? Kid, I think you’re underestimating me.”

Ashya: “I’m not a kid. I was in the army. I was in the Kyrati War. I went to the god damned Rook Islands and came back in one piece.”

[Jack’s jaw drops, unable to form what he wants to say]

Ashya: “Yeah, Rook Islands, you heard me right. I’m not as weak as I look. And I’m not a teenager, either. I’m a grown woman who’s been through some shit in my time. Probably not much compared to you, but this isn’t my first rodeo.”

Jack: “Impressive. What the hell were you doing there anyway? Russian army really sent you there?”

Ashya: “No, this was a merc job. Was it foolish to take it? Probably. But did I make it out just fine and make more money in two months than I did in five years in the Russian military? Yep.”

Jack: “Holy shit, kid. You really are something. Maybe you are worth the risk.”

Ashya: “I promise you I am. I don’t know how I can possibly repay you, but I—“

Jack: “Hey. You said Pidge Philippakou sent you? We can settle this with her, after we finish all this. She wouldn’t send you to me if you weren’t worth my time. Say, you know the dog breed Sokolov, right?”

Ashya: “No.”

Jack: “Oh. Russian working dog, sniffed out guns and bombs and drugs. They were good at their job cause they were hybrids. Half regular old husky, half jackal.”

[ASHYA stares in disbelief, then jerks her hand away as he reaches for her]

Jack: “Oh, kid. I’m not gonna hurt you. I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side, that’s for sure. But the symbolism, it’s remarkable. Almost like we were meant to be a team.”


	5. Weapons Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Pidge Philippakou, the player has unlocked the WEAPONS section of the pause menu.

You have Five Weapon Slots:

Melee | Primary | Secondary | Throwable | Special

All Weapons Have The Following D.A.N.G.E.R.R Stats 1-10: Damage power, Accuracy, Noise, Gore, Endurance, Range, Recoil

* * *

 

MELEE

Melee weapons are held in slot 1

  * **Fists**. Damage power 1, Accuracy 10, Noise 1, Gore 4, Endurance 3, Range 1, Recoil 1
  * **Fists + Brass Knuckles**. Damage power 3, Accuracy 10, Noise 1, Gore 5, Endurance 4, Range 1, Recoil 1
  * **Machete**. Damage power 5, Accuracy 10, Noise 1, Gore 8, Endurance 8, Range 2, Recoil 1
  * **Shovel**. Damage power 4, Accuracy 9, Noise 2, Gore 6, Endurance 5, Range 5, Recoil 1 (note: shovel is both melee and throwable class weapon)
  * **Baseball bat**. Damage power 7, Accuracy 8, Noise 2, Gore 8, Endurance 6, Range 2, Recoil 1  
 *  **Lucille**. Upgrade to Baseball Bat that includes barbed wire. Damage power 9, Accuracy 8, Noise 5, Gore 9, Endurance 6, Range 2, Recoil 1



 

PRIMARY

Primary weapons are held in slot 2, and include assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and machine guns

** Shotguns: **

  * **Ithaca 37**. Damage power 6, Accuracy 6, Noise 5, Gore 5, Endurance 9, Range 3 Recoil 5
  * **SPAS-12**. Damage power 6, Accuracy 6, Noise 6, Gore 3, Endurance 5 Range 2 Recoil 4
  * **USAS-12**. Damage power 4, Accuracy 6, Noise 5, Gore 6, Endurance 5, Range 3, Recoil 3



** Assault Rifles: **

  * **AK-47.** Damage power 4, Accuracy 8, Noise 6, Gore 5, Endurance 9, Range 5, Recoil 2
  * **AR-16**. Damage power 4, Accuracy 10, Noise 4 Gore 5, Endurance 7, Range 5, Recoil 4
  * **G3KA4**. Damage power 3, Accuracy 7, Noise 5 Gore 5, Endurance 5, Range 4, Recoil 3



**Sniper Rifles:**

  * **AS50**. Damage power 10, Accuracy 7, Noise 8, Gore 7, Endurance 6, Range 10, Recoil 4
  * **Dragunov**. Damage power 7, Accuracy 7, Noise 6 Gore 5 Endurance 7, Range 10, Recoil 6
  * **M1903.** Damage power 9, Accuracy 8, Noise 6, Gore 5, Endurance 5, Range 10, Recoil 3



 

SECONDARY

Secondary weapons are held in slot 3 and include explosives, pistols and grenade launchers

**Pistols:**

  * **Eagle 50.** Damage power 5, Acccuracy 7, Noise 5, Gore 4, Endurance 5, Range 3, Recoil 2
  * **Standard Makarov.**  Damage power 2, Accuracy 9, Noise 6, Gore 5, Endurance 6, Range 2, Recoil 2
  * **Silenced Marakov 6p9.**  Damage power 2, Accuracy 9, Noise 2, Gore 5, Endurance 6, Range 2, Recoil 2
  * **Star 45.**  Damage 3, Accuracy 3, Noise 4, Gore 5, Endurance 8, Range 3, Recoil 2



**Grenade Launchers:**

  * **M79.** Damage power 8, Accuracy 4, Noise 9, Gore 9, Endurance 5, Range 6, Recoil 7



**Explosives:**

  * **C4.** Damage power 8, Accuracy 1, Noise 9, Gore 8, Endurance N/A, Range 2, Recoil N/A
  * **IEDs.** Damage power 10, Accuracy 1, Noise 10, Gore 10, Endurance N/A, Range 1, Recoil N/A
  * **Land mines.** Damage power 10, Accuracy N/A, Noise 10, Gore 10, Endurance 5, Range 3, Recoil N/A



 

THROWABLE

Throwable weapons are held in slot 4 and contain grenades, molotovs, throwing knives and spears

  * **Grenades.**  Damage power 10*, Accuracy 2, Noise 9, Gore 10*, Endurance N/A, Range 4, Recoil N/A
  * **Molotovs**. Damage power 10*, Accuracy 5, Noise 2, Gore 10*, Endurance 3, Range 4, Recoil N/A
  * **Throwing knives**. Damage power 6, Accuracy 4, Noise 0, Gore 5, Endurance N/A, Range 3, Recoil N/A
  * **Spears.** Damage power 8, Accuracy 3, Noise 0, Gore 8, Endurance 5, Range 2, Recoil N/A
  * **Shovels.** See Melee section above.  
*Damage and Gore are variable based on the accuracy of the hit. A perfect throw will wield a 10 in damage and gore, an average throw will deal 8-9, an OK throw can deal 4-7, and a poor throw can deal 0-3.



SPECIAL

Special weapons are held in slot 5 and contain crossbows, rocket launchers, mortars, flamethrowers and rocket launchers. Due to their unpredictable nature, D.A.N.G.E.R.R stats are unavailable.

 


End file.
